


【授翻】【Jason中心】終有盡時 Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way

by thesoleil



Series: Pretend Till It Doesn't Hurt [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, 原作者哭著寫完, 吸煙, 家庭劇暗示/虐待兒童, 未成年人吸煙, 病態關係, 自殺想法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: “悲傷。”Cassandra皺起她的鼻子，似乎試圖用那鷹隼一樣的目光解讀Jason腦袋裡發生的一切。她不會喜歡的。“害怕。”她以憂慮的眼神總結。蝙蝠俠開口說道：“就像我說的那樣－－”“不，”Cassandra嘶聲打斷了他，“怕你。”－－在這裡，Jason不得不放棄他所熟知的一切。





	1. The Cuts Love's Left On Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatastrophicTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975638) by [KatastrophicTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd). 

> 一句話，Jason永遠值得更好的。

“你想在我手下工作？” Amanda Waller揉揉她的太陽穴，並沒有真正將注意力放在Jason身上。

“你聽見我說什麼了，女士。”令人作嘔的顫抖還沒從他的身體抽離，只有那股過度強烈的嘔吐感才能阻止他衝出這個房間，離開這個國家，離開這片洲陸。

他知道這些對他來說還不夠。唯一可以逃離這一切的方法是加入宇宙的燈團。

他感覺到她尖利的目光停駐在他的臉上，就像狙擊手正在等待一擊必殺。她是一個掠食者，而現在，Jason把自己表現成一隻束手就擒的獵物。

“為什麼？”

這就是他欣賞Waller之處。如果他被迫要做出選擇，那她天賦異稟的討價還價能力，多少能讓他接受他所選擇的可能是一項很有發展性的交易。

“你是唯一一個能夠讓他離得遠遠的人。”他必須集中注意力將擾動他思緒的陰霾驅散，這樣他才能繼續進行談判。

“小丑？”Amanda雙臂交叉往後靠到她的扶手椅上。

他們目光相接，Jason看到她的眼睛像暴風雨中的閃電一樣亮起一簇明白過來的火光，萬千思緒在眼簾之下奔騰而過，無數推測引向了一條嶄新的思路，最終拼湊出最意想不到的結果。

“所以，家族裡的紅色羔羊已經徹底失寵了。”她的頭像鳥類一般不自然地偏到一邊，動作看起來令人毛骨悚然，“發生了什麼事，紅頭罩？”

“這真的不重要。我現在給妳呈上了一筆非常划算的交易。你得到了一名訓練有素的蝙蝠和刺客，無論是哥譚黑手黨或刺客聯盟我都能應付的了，而我所要求的只是一份像樣的薪水以及你不會讓任何一隻蝙蝠靠近我的協議。”掐住他喉嚨的窒息感緩和了一點，就像一條蛇讓它捕獲的獵物再喘一口氣，所以她才有更多的時間端詳她的獵物。

“當我決定要在所有超級英雄之中最危險義警的眼皮子底下庇護你的時候，這很重要。”看見他惱怒的樣子，她不以為然地揚起了眉。

“我以為你應該害怕的是超乎你能力範圍的超人類或外星人的力量。”他緊繃的背部撞到了椅子上，聲音在辦公室的寒冷氣氛中四處迴盪。

“看，這就是你們這群蝙蝠如此危險的原因。”她像條眼鏡蛇般傾身向前，隔著桌子緊盯她的獵物“如果給我一個超人類，我能找到可以控制他的責任感，弱點，陋習。如果把超人交給我，我會把那顆綠色的石頭狠狠砸到他的屁股上。但是你……”她嚴厲地指責並做了個鬼臉“你的家族有道德信條和強而有力的領導者；你們用不可違背的信條來約束你們的生活……”

當她審視的目光變得鋒利時，Jason便明白他搞砸了。他太過焦慮不安，將重要信息透漏給了他的對手。

“所以就是這樣，不是嗎？”她剃刀般尖銳的假笑現在無法對他產生任何動搖，他知道若他的家人找到他，等待著他的是怎樣的下場。現在絕不是逞強的時候。她說，“小紅帽做出錯誤的選擇，然而樵夫的到來不是為了伸出援手而是懲罰他。”在這一刻，Jason確信從未如此將這個女人看得如此高高在上。如果他渴望獲得某些東西，他勢必得將他的致命傷暴露到她的眼下來說服對方。

“你甚至無法想像他的斧刃是多麼鋒利。”和其他蝙蝠唯一不同的是，Jason知道情感可以用作一種強大的武器，有時候砍的比刀刃更深，更能撼動人心深處。

所以在一瞬間他坦露出他赤裸裸的靈魂。他放棄壓抑他顫抖的雙手和溢出眼眶的淚水，確保Waller明瞭他對於蝙蝠家族徹徹底底的恐懼，對於想到蝙蝠俠以及他這次又會如何對待他的恐懼。每天，每年，每一次懲罰堆壘起來的焦慮和恐慌。

他記得當他作為羅賓一路跌跌撞撞時受到的一切冷待，他是如何不受重用，是多麼不重要，是如何一遍又一遍不斷地被反覆提醒他是怎樣的貨色。多麼不像話。多麼無法控制和危險。

沒人需要他。

他記得被一個更年輕，更富有，更少爭議的另外一個自己所取代。他記得那種被一刀穿心的感覺，就像用鈍刀一步步撕碎扯裂他的世界。他記得即使在變成了嚇唬新晉羅賓的恐怖故事、他所遺留的事蹟也被扭曲成了一本哪些事情絕對不能做的百科大全之後，他也仍希冀著也許他對父親意味著什麼。

他記得脖頸被蝙蝠鏢劃開的感覺，溫暖的血液從他的脖子泉湧而出，他眼睜睜地看著他的父親把殺死他的兇手帶到安全的地方。他記得拉撒路池水佔據了他的腦海，強迫他起身離去並縫合身上的傷口，而那時他想要的只是獨自一人靜靜在那個排水溝裡嚥下最後一口氣。

當他發現蝙蝠俠死了，最後一封留給他的訊息就像一記響亮的耳光抽在臉上時．內心充斥了無助的憤怒，他記得燒穿他殘破靈魂的劇烈痛處。更多不被回應的愛的證明。他記得阿卡漢瘋人院裡他的聲帶因為不斷尖叫而流血，殺死他的兇手只距離他五個牢房遠，他的兄弟把他扔到了那裡，甚至沒有回頭看一眼。

Damian的言語狠狠挫了他的銳氣，那些用仇恨，不信任和蔑視攻擊他的每一句話像幽靈一樣在耳邊揮之不去。

沒有關心他的電話和全家福畫像上永遠缺失的一人，以及那些他偶然去探望Alfred時意外撞見的電影之夜。從窗戶看裡頭其樂融融的感覺更糟。

Amanda Waller，通常被稱為每個人最糟糕的噩夢，是唯一一個能夠從蝙蝠家手中保護Jason的在世活人。Jason知道他從來沒有機會能得到同情。所有善意的言語或伸出援助的手都是獻給那名陣亡羅賓的致敬，那是年紀輕輕就被殘忍謀殺的別人理想化的他自己。

對他們來說，現在的他僅僅是一個有著記憶中相同面孔的殺人兇手。他們不會有任何憐憫。

Waller緊皺的眉毛告訴他，她理解，而現在她知道為什麼每個人都應該害怕他的家人。

“他真的把你給毀了，孩子。”兩人都知道這對她來說是個好消息。

“這裡有一個人數還在增長中的俱樂部。希望你永遠不必成為其中一員。”

*

被汗水浸透的床單將他緊緊黏附在陌生的床上，像毒藤一樣纏繞著四肢；他面前的景象與他的噩夢別無二致。在過去的四個月裡，他每天晚上都在Amanda Waller毫不動搖的操控下像隻牽線傀儡一樣為美利堅合眾國執行「工作」。

每天晚上他都會注視著戴著手套的血腥雙手，鮮血從指縫間滴答流下，有些搞不明白他究竟是怎麼走到今天這一步的。

那天的哥譚夜晚平靜而怪異，一陣輕微的微風讓Jason的脊椎發冷，同時他等待著即將發生的某事件。平靜在他們城市裡意味著麻煩；意味著那些藏匿起來的惡魔們正在策畫著下一場大屠殺。當尖叫聲響徹虛空時，他正準備要從他皮夾克的內口袋裡摸出他的電子菸，而不是香煙。

那聲尖叫並不如搶劫受害者那般憤怒，但卻是充斥懼意的。那是正在進行的一樁暴力犯罪。

這個女孩甚至沒滿十二歲。看見她身上的那個敗類，在他把她壓在地上的同時摸索著腰帶的景象，帶給他的感覺比被撬棍毆打致死還要糟糕百倍。它喚起了他深埋在內心深處的某些東西，讓他想起那段他從未說出口、最不堪回首的記憶－－當時媽媽的一個朋友沒有離開。那個男人是如何壓在他身上，他就像眼前的那個小女孩一樣，那個男人不停地在他耳邊低語，緊緊捂著他的嘴，無視了所有淌下的淚水和咬在手上的齒痕。媽媽沉浸在毒品帶來的幻覺裡，根本沒注意到他遭受到什麼暴行。

接下來他失去理智前記得的唯一一件事是他把那個男人釘在了地上，槍托不停地狠狠砸在曾是那個男人的臉的碎肉、鮮血和骨頭上。他不知道他這樣做了多久，他不知道為什麼他沒有開槍或為什麼他不能停止他機械性重複的攻擊動作，直到他看到腦漿飛濺到骯髒的水泥牆上。他意識到他的臉頰上已經爬滿淚水，頭盔內的電子屏幕上亮著大大的警告標誌。他相信神諭絕對已經駭進了他的系統。她可能已經看到了這一切，並且現在已經打電話通知其他人了。他無路可逃。他不需要接受審判就知道他已被斷罪。這樣的認知就像就像阿特拉斯擎住的天空一樣沉甸甸地壓在他的肩上。

意識到這件事帶來的壓力讓他呼吸過度，他試了四次才能夠解下頭盔，然後褪下他的皮手套。Jason把頭髮往後捋去，試著回想該如何呼吸。前額的白髮用了暫時性的染色劑，他的雙手沾上了染料因而變成黑色。如果沒有一雙手臂突然環繞上他的脖子、一具瘦弱的身軀猛地扎進他的懷裡並把氧氣從他肺裡撞了出去，Jason原可能會愣愣地盯著他的手指看上好幾個小時。

那個啜泣著的女孩拒絕離開他，靠著他胸前的凱夫拉裝甲顫抖著咕噥一些零碎又無意義的語句，緊緊地窩在Jason懷裡，就像一隻傷痕累累的無尾熊。他知道他現在該做什麼。他以一種安慰性的方式抱著她起身，快速地離開現場，但是他的手一直注意保持平衡，不讓女孩從懷裡摔出去。當他們離Leslie的診所兩個街區遠的時候，他終於開口說話了。

“妳叫什麼名字？”他確保他發出的聲音足夠堅強，而不是像他潛意識裡不斷哭泣著的小男孩一樣脆弱不堪。

“Tara。”那雙盈滿淚水的眼睛從亂蓬蓬的金色髮絲之下望著他。

“好。你知道發生了什麼事嗎，Tara？“他一直安撫地揉搓著她的後背。她點點頭。

“媽媽的朋友是個妓女。”她嗤笑，“Candy。”

“我認識Candy。”他點點頭鼓勵。Candy幫助他傳遞了一些有關巫師的情報。 “她應該要負責照顧你嗎？”

“她有客人。她不能拒絕，因為沒有錢了。我不喜歡在那裡等著，所以我走到街上，結果迷路了。“她抽泣著。

該死的犯罪巷。

“那個男人再也不能傷害妳了，知道嗎？我已經阻止他了。“當她的眼淚再次湧出眼眶時，他緊緊抱住了她。”我很抱歉讓妳看到這種場面，希望妳能原諒我。“

“原、原諒你？可、可是，明明是你救了我啊。“當他把輕輕把她放到地上時，她在Leslie的診所前咬了咬嘴唇。”媽媽說你是唯一一個照看我們的蝙蝠。“Tara朝他微微笑了一下，在他們走進診所時緊緊握住了他的手。

Leslie停止了和她助手進行的對話，凝視著他們。他知道她看到了什麼，紅頭罩渾身浴血，一個小女孩牽著他的手，同樣血跡斑斑，明顯飽受驚嚇。Leslie將眼睛閉上了三秒鐘，嘆了口氣。她對他比了個手勢，示意他們跟著她進入其中一間檢查室。

“強姦未遂。”當Tara坐下時，他低聲對她說。Leslie轉向他，從頭到腳將他掃視了一遍，然後視線轉向那個女孩。她對他點點頭，他說，“他們在追捕我。我需要你向他們說謊掩飾我的行蹤。“

“從後門離開吧。我會告訴他們，看到你放下那名女孩之後就往南朝著你的地盤跑了。”這樣的說詞恰恰是他期望她願意幫忙掩護的程度。

“謝謝。”他低頭快速查看了一眼他的肩膀，正準備啟程，“你是我認識的人裡頭最好的人之一。”

他離開了診所，走進下水道。唯一能逃脫那群飛行囓齒動物追捕的方法是從地下遁走。

在他成功聯繫上Waller之前，他得避免讓自己被抓住。

*

他在政府機關的幾個月裡一直噩夢連連。有時夢裡的主角是他。有時主角換成Tara。有時他在夢裡什麼都做不了，眼睜睜地看著面前的兩個孩子被強奸。他甚至無法閉上眼睛不看。

Jason打了個寒顫，注視著手裡的火焰匕首，這是他為了防身而總是藏在枕頭底下的武器，裡面還塞著一把9毫米手槍。他需要專注在日常生活中的每一個細節，所以他不會想起他的噩夢內容。他會表現得如他所被預期的那樣。他會撐過又一個明天。

Jason起身刷牙淋浴，手指撫過他的額前白髮，小小悲傷地笑了一下。他穿著訓練服，像勳章一樣的展示出每一條戰鬥留下的傷疤，並穿上他最喜歡的戰鬥靴，金屬鞋頭是專門針對今天膽敢惹他生氣的白痴們。

建築物內的每個士兵都身兼他的保姆和學徒。在讓他單獨出勤之前，Waller想要看看他的能力極限，與此同時，她也利用他作為蝙蝠和刺客聯盟成員的訓練經歷來提高她手下士兵的能力。

在被送到那個秘密設施的那天，他感覺到有數千隻眼睛盯著他不放，觀察著他，評論他的義警出身和之後的名聲。他聽到其中一人說他和其他神經病一樣應該都被丟到自殺突擊隊。Jason把他無數匕首中的其中一把匕首愉快地擲到那個倒楣鬼的身上，讓力道剛好可以使刀鋒深深切進對方的胸口，距離刺破肺部只有幾毫米。

“蝙蝠們的聽力都很好。”他在那個人的耳邊嘶聲說道，在建築物入口中間用自己的便攜式急救箱把對方縫合起來。

他故意沒用任何麻醉劑，心情十分愉悅。

Jason每天與至少十個以上的士兵發生衝突。Jason認為Waller希望看到他的極限，因為她一直把手下最優秀的人送過來。儘管Jason偶爾會放水讓他們成功在他身上留下幾處必須回房包紮的瘀傷，他至今仍舊立於不敗之地。他很確定Waller設下了監控，甚至把CCTV安在他的房間裡，就像假惺惺版本的神經病老大哥[1]。

他走到訓練墊上開始伸展肢體，訓練室的揚聲器開始播放他的音樂列表，喇叭高聲放送出Heavydirtysoul(罪孽深重)[2]。

Gangsters don’t cry (惡棍不會流淚)

Therefore, therefore I’m (所以，所以我)

Mr. Misty-eyed, therefore I’m (眼淚在眼眶中打轉，所以我)

Can you save, can you save my (求求你，求求你拯救我)

Can you save my heayvdirtysoul? (求求你拯救我罪孽深重的靈魂)

“作為一名優秀的精神科醫生，我得好好說說你的音樂品味，兜帽男孩。”一個連環殺手的聲音語氣甜蜜地說道。

“所以Waller終於按照我的期待送來了大人物。”Jason挺直身板觀察著自殺突擊隊的成員。只有三個，嗯。

Harley？在一對一的近身戰鬥裡絕對致命，也是謀殺他的兇手的前任女友。殺手鱷？超人類。魅惑女巫？魔法使用者。

蝙蝠家族的成員有兩個最大的弱點，即魔法和缺乏出手攻擊的準備時間。Waller真是個聰明的婊子。

他可以看到殺手鱷以保護的姿態籠罩在女巫身邊，這很好，因為Jason是一個比他更優秀的戰略家，殺手鱷有想要保護的人。當然，Jason本希望對象不是一名古老的女巫，但是，嘿，他是在向誰抱怨啊？  
他向播放系統下令，“音量開大。”他自己編程的玩意兒。不像Barbara或Tim做的那樣完美，但是很實用。他總是更善於製造混亂，“執行關閉。”他告訴系統。

隨之而來的是混亂。他已經記住了房間裡每一吋空間和物品擺放的位置。他抽出右大腿皮套裡的槍上，朝著殺手鱷的位置衝去。他被狠狠甩飛到堅硬的磅秤上的時候肩膀發出像是在尖叫著抗議的咯吱聲，但當Jason聽到Harley大聲抗議快要被殺手鱷的大頭壓碎時，他笑了。Jason把握機會朝Harley的方位連開了三槍，足以準確爆頭。第一槍的閃光讓他確認必須瞄準的位置，第二槍落在她前額的中間，第三槍只是為了做個加強標記，落在與前一個完全相同的位置。這些子彈是橡皮製的實在是太遺憾了。但他如果能誠實面對自己的感覺，他會承認，實際上，他蠻喜歡Harley的，因為她把自己從那個狗娘養的蒼白瘋子那兒解放出來。

混亂的場面沒有持續太久，當魅惑女巫施放咒語朝Jason而來的時候，她甚至沒有瞥一眼給她倒地的隊友，直接以身為盾擋在殺手鱷與他之間。所以倆人彼此相愛。嗯。Jason可以對這點加以利用。他任由她緩緩逼近，女巫露出勢在必得的微笑。就在指尖上針刺般的燒灼感開始變得難以忍受的時候，他化出了大種姓之刃。

熾烈的火焰撫過他的肌膚，認出他是他們的主人，也同時是大種姓的最後繼承人。這項武器像一種永不滿足的存在一樣汲取著他的靈魂，而他們的力量可以擊潰任何魔法、邪惡甚至亞馬遜族，所以他對此沒有怨言。無論如何，他本就是靠借來的時間而生，並不在乎他的靈魂會變得如何，也不在意他什麼時候又會離開這個世間，因為拉撒路池水模糊了道德和生死的界限。

他牽制住女巫，刀刃照亮，他就灼熱的光痕在空氣中寫下詩行。他是一個無可挑剔的劍士，也許曾經也是，當他用Talia贈與的刀片練習的時候，身體便自動記起戰鬥的記憶了。目前為止他控制住了場面，但是殺手鱷很快就會找到反擊的方法。Jason變招太過迅速讓他們陷入雲裡霧裡。他知道Waller鐵定會錄下每一瞬間的畫面。他迂迴進攻。魅惑女巫震驚於Jason隱藏的能力，並像避開瘟疫一般的躲避火熱刀刃。Jason利用那寶貴的幾秒鐘不怎麼優雅地翻身躍起，落在她身後，將女巫壓制住然後把刀刃貼在她的咽喉上。

他看見殺手鱷越過魅惑女巫朝他齜牙。Jason抽出另一把槍指著殺手鱷，拔槍的動作使得火焰靠得更近，女巫驚恐地發出嘶嘶聲，黑色的煙霧開始從她的衣服氤氳而出，皮膚也散發出一種令人不快的氣味。  
“你有兩個選擇，”Jason開口，“一，你可以試圖攻擊，而我在你過來的半路上就能朝你開上好幾槍，這可能會導致你的女朋友不小心被我割下頭顱。我可沒有特別針對她的意思。“他抬起頭，注意到殺手鱷爬蟲類的瞳孔不斷縮小和擴大，“二，你們倆都投降，我贏了。沒有人會被殺。”

緊張的四秒過去，魅惑女巫朝殺手鱷點點頭，後者舉起雙手投降。

“放開我。”Jason沒有對她苛刻的態度發表評論，因為他知道她極其迫切地想離他和他的神聖之火遠遠的。

“呃……”Harley在地板上呻吟著，終於恢復了意識，看到女巫匆匆走向殺手鱷身邊。

“妳敢動，我會再開一槍。”Jason威脅道。他看到Harley前額上腫起了一塊巨大的瘀傷，甚至還有一條細細的血跡淌下她的鼻子和嘴唇。Jason做了個鬼臉。那一定很痛。但Harley似乎並不為此感到困擾，相反，她朝他噘了噘嘴，伸手揉揉她的左胸。

“你居然開槍打我的胸部！”Jason在她指責的目光下不自在地坐立不安。

所以第一槍他打到了那兒……

*

在擊敗自殺突擊隊之後，經過了長達兩小時針對他擁有超人類能力和大種姓之刃的審訊，Waller終於批准讓他執行任務。她還說她派了個保姆盯著他。好極了。

任務很簡單：接觸目標，進行談判，必要時威脅。弱點：女兒。能力：超人類，神射手，刺客。附屬機構：刺客聯盟，除此以外處於中立陣營。

代號：喪鐘。

這就是Jason為這次的意外會面戴上面具的緣由。並不是說他和喪鐘有過節，但是他曾經和他的女兒睡過、作為蝙蝠家族的一員和其他諸如此類的因素，可能會因此產生不必要的危險。如果你問他的意見，做這行最好要佔據先手和保留一些驚喜元素。

Seul特工是負責談判的人； Jason必須在旁見習Waller手下的辦事流程和方法，他靠在牆邊，站在陰影裡頭，他可以在威脅或不可避免的戰鬥發生時出手介入。

他黑色頭盔不像他的紅頭罩一樣有花哨的設計，只有變音器和夜視模式。他右耳的通訊器嘰嘰喳喳地發出聲音，不知名的特工們鬼吼鬼叫著最新獲知的情報。

“Seul特工，我們需要撤退。有突發情況。”Jason說，興趣缺缺但仍全神貫注於喪鐘的武士刀。他準備好要進入一場戰鬥了，肢體卻呈現出近似於舒展的放鬆姿態，每個羅賓都精熟於這樣的偽裝動作，在蝙蝠俠對抗惡棍的時候，方便在惡棍突然對小鳥出手的時候進行反擊。

喪鐘把視線固著在他身上，突然對一旁看似不重要的見習生起了極大的興趣。Jason渾身繃緊，手指發癢，不自覺地想要握緊沒帶在身邊的槍枝。大腿皮套不准帶出基地外。他甚至希望手邊有一副愚蠢的截拳棍，手裡劍也行。

Waller強調這個任務不能動用武力。哈。

那隻單眼似乎洞穿了他的靈魂。喪鐘突然發難，Seul特工失去意識倒落在地。至少Jason希望這傢伙只是失去意識而已。

“你是誰，頭盔男孩？”他打量著他，“你看起來很眼熟。”

“我可不這麼認為。” Jason聳了聳肩，“我待得時間沒那麼長。”

喪鐘持著武士刀撲向他，甚至沒有用上他最快的速度。Jason跳起身，在他上方翻了個筋斗，踩著牆壁借力回彈。他拔出喪鐘背上另一把武士刀，朝刺客的肩膀俯衝直刺而下。

他的對手咆哮著大笑。

“我就知道在哪裡看過你，”喪鐘偏過頭，“刺客聯盟怎麼會把你放出來？”

“聽著，伙計，我們來這裡只是為了給你一份工作。”Jason放鬆了一下他的姿態。“如果是我的話我會接受這個提議，因為Waller是個賤人。她會毫不猶豫地拿Rose威脅你。”

他原本預計會收穫一顆拳頭，而不是一把對準他喉嚨扔來的武士刀。他閃躲開來並朝著喪鐘的方位掠去，單手掐著對方的喉嚨，讓他離地一呎遠。他用雙手箝住刺客的手腕，用力地踢擊喪鐘的頭部，最後用他的雙腿將對方的頭絞住壓制在地上。

刺客被絞在他的大腿間掙扎呼吸，Jason才剛被逗樂了一秒鐘，然後下一個瞬間事情頓時亂成一團。對面的牆壁轟然炸開，爆裂的碎石瓦礫劈頭蓋臉地朝他們砸了過來，一塊巨大的碎石擊中了Jason的頭部，他頭盔的一側被打碎了，迸裂的碎片疼痛地扎進他的皮膚。

喪鐘試圖從他身下掙脫，他掀翻了Jason並把他用力地甩飛到房間的另一邊。在喪鐘狠擊他的背部時Jason哼了一聲，臉上的鮮血糊住了沒有被頭盔覆蓋的眼睛。他忍著疼痛努力想把頭盔拔下來，幾乎漏聽了那個聲音在高聲叫嚷些什麼。

“停手，喪鐘。我們是少年泰坦，你已經被捕了。”

對他來說最糟糕的發展是什麼？惡魔崽的語調太具有標誌性，連假裝誤認都沒辦法。他試圖伏下身將自己隱藏到瓦礫堆底下，與此同時星火將她的星爆炸到喪鐘身上，渡鴉緊接著對他施咒，讓他看起來像是睡著了。Jason正在向所有他叫得出名字的神明祈禱，期望那群煩死人的少年泰坦們能忽略他的存在然後就此離開。他會為了這件事生吃了Waller，任何一隻蝙蝠都不准靠近他。永遠。這是協議。

當星火的視線落到他身上的時候Jason知道他完蛋了。他重重嘆了口氣，打手勢想讓她別出聲並趕緊轉身離開。他甚至露出了求懇的表情。星火雙眸發亮，向他飄了過來。

“不，不，Kori，快走開。”他弱聲說道，瘋狂擺手讓她不要過來。她像抱一隻貓咪一樣，把他舉到離地面幾英尺高，開心地給了他一個密不透風的擁抱。Kori渾身皮膚都滿足地閃閃發光。

她微笑著看著他，稍稍放鬆了擁抱的力度，倆人仍然飄在空中。Jason懸空的雙腿胡亂踢動，希望她能把他放下。“你看起來臉色很差，Jason Todd。”

“你基本上是往我的臉上炸了一堵牆，Kori。不然我應該要看起來怎樣？”他翻了個白眼，怒氣沖沖。

“對不起，我的朋友。我們不知道還有其他人在場。我們接到一通電話，告知了我們這個殺手的位置。“她再次抱緊了他。

“星火！你不應該和無關人等洩漏重要情報，更何況是……”羅賓沉默了，Jason撇開頭，拒絕和他目光相觸。 “你。”

如果Jason一直這樣咬緊牙關，他絕對會崩碎好幾顆牙。他看到Damian的手移到了通訊器上。

“Damian，你敢。”他露出牙齒，嘶聲威脅道。那孩子露出了被激怒的表情。

“在外頭不准叫真名，這是規矩，頭罩。”他嫌惡地皺起鼻子。

“我不用再遵守你們那操蛋的規矩了，你這頭蠢豬。”他被箍在Kori的懷裡，咆哮著試圖更進一步激怒那個小鬼。她的雙臂圈緊了他。

“Jason，有孩子在場呢，有人告訴我在孩子面前罵髒話是非常不恰當的。”她蹙起眉頭，盯著他們兩個看，“你們兩個應該要好好地和彼此對話。這樣才是兄弟相處的樣子。”

“他才不是我的哥哥，” Damian說出這句話的同一時間，那個綠色小孩也脫口而出道，“伙計，沒聽錯吧，他們是兄弟？”

“他是家族的累贅，一個徹頭徹尾的失敗者。他拋棄他對城市應盡的職責，像一個嚇壞的小娃娃一樣逃走了。他根本不配成為我家庭的一分子。”Damian呸道。

“我從來就不是那個操蛋家庭的一員。”好吧，那些話的確傷到他了。

“你永遠都會是那隻街頭老鼠，逃離著所有人。父親一直在尋找你，他把所有人都召回城市，因為犯罪小巷失控了。“羅賓咬緊牙關，”那裡的人不相信我們，因為你說服他們認為我們是敵人。”他指著Jason控訴道。

“他們認為你們是敵人，因為你親愛的爹地根本他媽的不在乎他們。我是唯一一個踏足那裡並開始收拾殘局的人。蝙蝠俠一年去那裡一次也只是蹲在那裏哭得像個小嬰兒。” Jason握緊拳頭，“根本沒有人在乎犯罪小巷。”

“顯然你也不在乎不是嗎。” Jason看著他的眼神簡直要吃人，羅賓朝他露出了假模假樣的笑。他身後的一些孩子甚至被他的眼神嚇退了好幾步。“你拋下了你看顧的人們。你太軟弱了，軟弱到讓我都替你覺得可恥。”

“你知道嗎？”一行淚水滑落Jason的臉頰，滲進臉上的傷口時留下一條燃燒般灼痛的痕跡，“我為一座從未善待過我的城市獻出了生命。我試圖保護一個把自己的兒子出賣給小丑的母親，然後作為英雄死去了。我死去了，而我嚥氣之前只想著我多麼希望爸爸能再擁抱我一次。”

我仍然如此希冀著。 Jason自我厭惡地想著，像抓住浮木一樣抓住Kori的手臂。他的眼睛迎上了羅賓冷白色的鏡片。

“在那之後，我多次冒著生命危險拯救這座城市，拉撒路池水把我的腦袋攪得一團糟，我試著理清它帶來的影響，我……我做不到。那天晚上發生的事情－－我知道我觸犯了底線。我離開了。現在你還想要我做些什麼，Damian？”他還在哭泣，感覺眼淚永遠停不下來，“我已經從你們的生活、我的城市裡抹去了自己的存在。如果需要的話，我也能離開這個國家，但我不能－－我絕不會再回到阿卡漢。我不應該受如此折磨，就因為蝙蝠俠認為這是公平的懲罰。上一次Dick把我丟進那臭水溝裡的時候，我和謀殺我的兇手只隔了五個牢房。連拉撒路池水都沒能把我糟蹋成那樣。“

“Jason，”Kori憂慮地觸碰他的臉頰，看起來很擔心，Jason不需要任何撫慰，他只想結束這一切。

“所以是的，”他再次直視Damian。那孩子看起來非常緊繃，所有其他的少年泰坦都驚詫地瞪著他。“我有權利軟弱，我早已經贏得那樣的資格。”他把手擱在胸前，終於說服星火把他放到地上“你不必擔心，你永遠不會再看到我了。就這樣幫我帶話給家族裡的人吧。“

在那一刻被破壞的門被輕而易舉地打開了，Amanda的一個手下走了進來，無視於其餘閒雜人等，目光直直鎖定Jason。第二個人也走進來，把仍然無意識的Seul特工扛起來帶走。

“Todd特工，”第一個人語氣尖銳地說道：“Waller正等著我們回基地。”他朝門口點了點頭。

Jason無視他名義上所謂「弟弟」臉上的震驚神情，準備跟著離開。當他正要越過門檻時，他猶豫了一下，回頭看了一眼。

“告訴Alfred我很想念他。” Jason轉身走了。

“Todd－－”這是他把門關起來前聽到的最後一句話，而羅賓露出的表情相當戲劇性。

註釋[1]：Big Brother是一種電視真人秀節目體裁。在老大哥中，節目參與者被稱爲「房客」，共同住在一間特殊建造的房子中並與外界隔離，一舉一動皆會被房子裡的攝影機所監控，所說的每一句話也會被麥克風記錄下來。  
註釋[2]：Twenty One Pilots著名歌曲，部分歌詞譯文為摘抄。


	2. How the Past Drags Us Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在蝙蝠俠有時間掃視房間之前，Jason躍出了窗外，他的肩膀上扛著一個裝滿東西的行李袋，就像一名逃亡者或一個非常情緒化的聖誕老人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一段閃回裡Jason十一歲，在莊園裡才待了不到幾個月。在第二次閃回中，他十五歲左右，大約在俄亥俄比亞事件發生的三個月之前。

在那特別的夜晚，Jason仍然在巡視街道，他的小精靈靴讓他感到很不舒服。Bru－－蝙蝠俠命令他把孩子們帶離倉庫。但在他打開巨大的金屬門並進入裡頭，尋找那些過夜的孩子們時，Dick．Grayson說的那些話仍然徘徊在腦海中。

“我們都知道你把那孩子拖進這種人生只是為了報復我離開，Bruce。” 

沒有人注意到Jason躲在蝙蝠洞裡，眼裡滿是受傷和敵意。他想要像他看到一些女人在他和他媽媽過去住的大樓裡做的那樣把那愚蠢的髮型從Dick的頭上扯下來。Dick皺起鼻子，真切又關懷地直視Bruce的眼睛。  
“你甚至沒辦法否認，不是嗎？” 

Bruce朝Dick臉上揍了一拳，當Alfred跑下樓去掌控局面時，Dick早就揚長而去了。Jason等了幾分鐘，然後他跑回他的房間，在那裡他可以閱讀並忘記剛剛發生的事情。

現在，他正帶領孩子們走出倉庫，並裝作告知他們機密信息的樣子，提點他們今晚可以去哪些建築物裡過夜。可能是Jason故意用上了他的犯罪小巷口音或僅僅是這身制服的緣故，總之他們真的聽從了他的話。當一個小女孩轉身望著他時，他們幾乎全走出建築物了，她淚眼汪汪地看著他，幾行淚水掛在髒兮兮的臉上。 

“我忘、忘了帶我的泰迪熊。”她小小的手扯住他的袖子。而且，上帝啊，Jason知道自己看起來比實際年齡矮很多，但那隻手真的非常、非常小。他嘆了口氣，閉上了眼睛。他對她點點頭，把她帶出了倉庫。  
“照顧好她，我會馬上回來的。” 

另一名年長的女孩似乎是孩子們的頭頭，她嚴肅地向他點點頭。他必須要快。蝙蝠俠在這方面一直很堅持。 

他小跑回建築物裡，環顧四周。泰迪熊就放在一個角落裡，那裡堆著孩子們過夜用的毛毯和紙箱。Jason抓起那隻破破爛爛的熊往大門跑去，臉上已然露出了笑容，因為他成功地完成了他的任務。

當她看到他拿著泰迪熊出來時，小女孩興奮地尖叫出聲。溫暖的感覺讓Jason心口發脹，正準備朝她渴切地張開的雙手邁開步伐。然而就在那一瞬間，像往常一樣，生活又冷不防地捅了他一刀。 

他聽到身後的爆炸聲，他正要轉身評估情況，就看到一塊巨大的金屬門朝他迎面飛來。一切陷入黑暗。

當他感覺到有雙手放在他的身上，到處摸索尋找瘀傷和傷口時，眼後某處像被重擊一般顫動地愈發劇烈。他聽到有個小女孩在他附近傷心欲絕地哭泣著，然後那堆朝他呼喊的單字才開始在意識裡拼湊成句。   
“羅賓！” 

他從來沒有聽過蝙蝠俠在戴著面具時用上這種語調。這太不對勁了，那呼聲裡頭蘊含的恐懼根本不應該屬於這名裹著披風的鬥士。Bruce突然伸手輕輕捧起他的下巴，Jason疼得五官都皺成一團。   
“Jay，小伙子，你能聽見我嗎？” 

臉頰上突來的刺痛讓Jason嘶地吸氣，試圖睜開眼睛看著他。他只能睜開他的左眼。那扇門鐵定狠狠地重擊了他的右側。Jason痛苦地呻吟著，向Bruce的碰觸靠過去尋求慰藉。

“沒事的，兒子，我們很快就會回到家。我保證。” 

Jason發誓他聽見Bruce的聲音發顫。也許他也覺得害怕。

他不記得他是什麼時候回到家或是如何被塞到病床上的，各種醫療器材連接到他身上，用來監控他的生命體徵。

“我一生中從來沒這麼害怕過，Alfred。”Bruce焦躁地在蝙蝠洞的某個地方說道。

“Bruce老爺，我相信當自己的孩子被捲入爆炸中時，無論是誰都應該會有這樣的感覺。”Alfred的聲音可能聽起來有些緊繃，但Jason的注意力根本不在他身上。

他在半昏迷的狀態下微笑，因為Bruce稱他為兒子。這意味著他幫助了他的爸爸，而不僅僅是蝙蝠俠。這意味著他有一個家庭。 

因為這就是一個父親會做的，對吧？他們養育你，當你受傷時他們擔心你。他們叫你兒子和小伙子和Jay。 

“打電話給學校告訴他們他感冒了。”

“馬上就去，老爺。”沉默了幾秒鐘，當Alfred再次開口時，Jason幾乎要睡著了。“小少爺一定會感到非常失望，我們原本計劃明天要開始閱讀‘了不起的蓋茨比’。”老人嘆了口氣。

“沒關係，Alfred。我會讀給他聽。“ 

如果不是因為他現在半睡半醒，Jason絕對會哭出聲來。滿身的傷口和瘀血對他來說已經不要緊了。因為他有爸爸了。

*

“我不會容忍這種青少年的幼稚行為。” 

Waller冰冷的凝視快在他的背燒出洞來。他需要尼古丁，就像嬰兒需要奶嘴一樣。過去幾個月他抽菸抽得愈發頻繁，不必擔心Bruce的兩年一次的檢查。

“你打破了我們的協議。”Jason幾乎以超人般的速度轉過身來。他的雙手猛地攫住椅背，幾乎要捏碎那張他本應坐在上面的椅子。 “你知道他們要來。你策劃了這場好戲。"

“我沒有這麼做，”她聳了聳肩，不為所動。 “但我也沒有阻止。”

“你告訴我這是巧合，Mandy？”他發出噓聲。非常不服氣。他以為他不必再擔心碰見他的......那群蝙蝠們。

“不要裝作一副受害者的模樣，男孩。”她回答道。 “你本可以運用你新得到的能力，眨眼間就離開那裡。但是你太喜歡戲劇了。對於偉大的Jason Peter Todd來說，光是安靜退場是不夠的。你朝羅賓臉上大吼大叫了三分鐘才終於滿意。“她砰地一聲把手掌拍在木桌的桌面上，”因為你還在像個小孩子一樣尋求著認可，就算僅僅是由離開他們來達成這件事。“

Jason狠狠踢了椅子，讓它飛過房間，看著它撞在右牆上四分五裂。他鼻孔翕張，拳頭緊握，心跳如擂鼓，一下下幾乎要跳出喉嚨。他感覺到拉撒路池水在腦後嘶嘶作響，誘惑著要他再次屈服。感覺像是死亡的絲綢一樣盤繞著他的神經，叫他去到它所在的地方。 

Waller一定看到了他眼中閃爍的綠色熒光，因為她的目光變得銳利，頭部往旁一偏，仔仔細細地盯著他看。

Jason再次背向她，帶著一身的自怨自艾和沮喪衝出她的辦公室門口。他像一個即將發起爭鬥的人一樣穿過樓房，確保沒有人敢阻擋他。他聞到了血味。Jason低下頭，發現氣味來源於他自己的手，他的指甲深嵌進血肉，製造出憤怒的痕跡。紅色的水滴跟著他穿過走廊。

他真是一團糟。他不能把自己和那堆狗屎事放在一起超過一秒鐘。即使在他臥室的慰藉裡，他也感到焦躁不安。Bruce的聲音在腦中命令他睡覺也無濟於事。相反，他現在很有可能根本睡不著。 

他還是個孩子。Waller是對的。他是一個愚蠢的孩子，以為他可以挑戰全宇宙。 

媽的。 

媽的。

他還不到二十歲。他原本應該在一些兄弟會派對上虛度光陰，而不是在遠離他父親的政府機構中。他應該能成為一個孩子。他應該……他應該從來不是一名士兵。這不是任何一個孩子應該承擔的重量。

這不是一個真正的父親會讓他的兒子經歷的東西。

Jason用顫抖的雙手遮住臉，試圖平穩地呼吸。因為就是這樣，不是嗎？Bruce從未愛過他。Jason只是Bruce真正想念的孩子的廉價替代品。這就是原因，每當Jason走出Bruce關於羅賓應該是什麼樣的想法時都更加證明……  
他一直很愚蠢。Jason一直都知道Dick是最受喜愛的，但這個街頭小孩非常渴望取悅並得到關愛，他從未認為自己不是遊戲的一部分。Alfred是唯一一個檢查他狀況的人。可能只是想確保Bruce不會被社福機構起訴。那可會事非常尷尬的。

這很疼。這該死的痛苦。那條惡毒的蛇扼殺了他的心臟，Jason覺得有必要抓著胸腔把它扯出來，這種感覺讓他想要嘔吐。

他走過房間，搜索著抽屜裡的香煙，抓住它們和熟悉的打火機。他環顧房間，決定轉向窗戶，輕鬆地爬到屋頂。

他坐著，雙腿懸在邊緣，迅速點燃第一根香煙，然後抓住第一根煙。Jason讓煙霧從他的喉嚨裡流下，然後再通過他的鼻子流出，在他的鼻孔裡燃燒。第一口總是超凡脫俗，似乎讓他陷入了一種短暫的恍惚狀態。

香菸燃得太快了。接著是第二根。第三根。

他看著他呼出的菸氣在夜空中畫出的圖案，讓他回憶起一個充滿煙霧和陰影的黑暗城市，夜空中的剪影曾經意味著保護。他胸口的緊張感捲土重來，幾乎把他擊倒在堅硬的屋頂上。 

Jason望著眼前的虛空，麻木像第二層皮膚一樣包裹著他。沒關係。比之心痛，他寧可選擇這個。

他看到他的雙腳踩進虛無，想像著滑倒是多麼容易。有多少次他坐在他最喜歡的石像鬼身上看到了同樣的景像？那時他有一個想法。他相信Bruce會把他帶回家，Alfred和一個裝滿熱巧克力的杯子會在那裡等待著。

他現在擁有什麼？他把拿一座監獄交換另一座監獄。一座更冷，更陌生，沒有任何英國口音或面罩或給他魔力的小精靈靴。 

他是Jason。他獨自一人。他什麼都沒有。

“我希望你沒有考慮往下跳，我的愛。”

驟然響起的英國腔不屬於他一直期待出現的人，但並不是不受歡迎的。 

“尤其在我和這世界是如此拚命地讓你活下來之後。”

“Talia。” Jason哼了一聲。他聽到哽咽的聲音，突然意識到自己一直在哭泣。

*

Jason奔跑著，一路跳躍飛盪過城市，朝他最喜歡的石像鬼而去。

他不該這麼做，他知道他正恐慌症發作。他知道他應該在安全的地方試圖冷靜下來。但他無法回到莊園。現在不要。不是這樣的。不是在Bruce……蝙蝠俠說出那些話之後。

他想要一個出口。

也許他並不是真心那麼說的，對嗎？Bruce在言語方面不是非常特出，尤其在他感到沮喪的時候。不，他不可能有這個意思。

對吧？

他們一直在爭論。又一次。這甚至都不是什麼大事。Bruce不講道理。Jason可以獨自處理案件。這只是一個毒品案件，是的，好吧，藥物是毒液，但Jason知道如何處理這種情況。

但是Bruce提起了一個六個月前發生的事情，當時Jason在一些暴徒試圖射殺他之後打斷了對方的手臂。翻來覆去地說。這已經超過正當理由了。

戰鬥迅速升級，他們兩人每分每秒都變得更加憤怒和兇惡，然後Bruce失去了理智並在Jason的臉上大聲喊叫。

“天哪，Jason。我不是你的父親。我不需要青少年叛逆期！“Bruce捏了捏鼻子，試圖穩住自己。他沒有注意到Jason臉色發白，“我不知道你有什麼問題。”

Jason已經轉身，所以他看不到他的臉“算了。”，他咬牙切齒。

他跑了。

他裂開的胸口稍稍移轉了他的注意力，因為他不得不專注於不過度換氣。他需要冷靜下來，否則他會昏倒。在他正坐在石像鬼上的時候。

他媽的。他答應Alfred他不會再吸煙但是現在只要一口他就會感覺好多了。他以一個不穩定的姿勢掛在石像鬼的腿邊，伸手去雕像與建築立面相遇的地方。他把最後一包香煙藏在那裡。

他拿出一根香煙，稍稍摸索著打火機的用法，嘗試了幾次直到它點起火苗。他幾乎是吞嚥下了第一口煙霧。它比他記憶中的要強烈，但這可能是因為他多年沒有吸煙。或者因為香煙在那裡放了三年。

他不會哭。

真是太瘋狂了。他多年來一直在莊園裡。他簽署了收養文件。他們看過電影。Bruce甚至設法去了一場Jason在學校演出的戲劇。

他不可能有那個意思。

我不是你的父親。

Jason對在那天晚上不久之後他就會看到Felipe Garzonas摔死的事情一無所知。他將被解僱他的工作。他的工作。因為這就是他對於Bruce的意義：一名員工。一個士兵。

當他發現他的母親還活著時，他甚至沒有回頭，因為這件事一直在Bruce的檔案上，如果他被解雇了，那麼他的老闆無論如何都肯定會把他送到她身邊。

因為如果他的母親還活著，誰能忍受一個無法做好工作的叛逆青少年？這是擺脫他的完美藉口。

Jason只是不想讓Bruce在這件事上得到任何親自執行的滿足感。

*

“妳在這做什麼，T？”Jason清了清嗓子，甚至沒有費心去看她。

“母親不被允許照顧她的兒子嗎？”Talia尖銳地說。

“如果那是妳所擔心的，我對Damian沒有做任何事情。”

他不知何故感到更加痛苦。他認為Talia明白他不會做那樣的事情。尤其是在池水所導致的瘋狂之後。

“哦，親愛的，”她聽起來被逗樂了。 “你的兄弟不是我所擔心的兒子。”

他皺起眉頭，她讓一串微妙的笑聲溢出唇外。她優雅而致命的手指放在他的頸後，以舒緩的圓圈移動。

“我照顧你，我養育你，我為你背叛了自己的血親，並提供了你在討伐父親時可能需要的任何東西，我的愛。”她認真地說“我不能想像你會認為我不會聲稱你是我的，嗯？”

“也許你就像其他人一樣利用我。”他甚至連自己都覺得聽起來很可憐。

“為什麼，當然，我的確這麼做了，Jason。”她把頭髮撥到她的背上“這並不意味著我不愛你。”

最糟糕的事情？他相信她所說的話。

“關於你的問題，”然後他看著她，“我像任何一位母親會做的一樣密切關注你和你的兄弟。那天晚上，當我的人告訴我你……那晚發生的可怕事件時。”Jason繃緊了。他們已經看到了，他們什麼也沒做。“理所當然，我長途跋涉來到了這裡。但想像一下，當我得知你不僅已經放棄了你的家庭，而且還欣然將自己獻給那條政府的毒蛇時，我感到驚訝。“她彎下腰來。

“我……”他閉上嘴，又試了一遍。 “你知道他會在其他任何地方找到我。”他玩著他的手指，而不是看著她。Jason感覺到她的指甲緊貼著他下巴柔嫩的肌膚。她把他的頭朝她的方向轉過來。

“而為什麼呢，我最親愛的，”他搞砸了。對。她正在用她甜美的語氣。他完蛋了。“你沒有給我打電話求救嗎？”

“老實說？”他劃傷了他的後頸。

“是。”

“因為我不知道我和Bruce之間你站在哪一邊。”當她的眼神變得尖銳時，他吞嚥了一下。

“如果我的感情對你來說還不夠清楚明瞭，我很抱歉，Jason。”她把雙手整齊地疊放在大腿上，坐在他身邊。“雖然我深深愛著你的父親，但我永遠不會忽視他為人父母方面的失敗，以致他的兒子曾經考慮自殺。我看到他如何忽視了你，從家族裡疏遠了你。我保持距離，就像Damian和你要求的那樣，但我已經看到了發生的一切。”她看著他，她凝視裡的強烈感情讓Jason喘不過氣來。“這讓我痛苦。當然，親愛的，你不能相信我會在這最後幾個月之後繼續保持距離。”

“所以呢？你是來留下的嗎？留在這裡？“他指著周圍哼了一聲。

“如果有必要的話。”她點點頭。“但我到來的主要原因是給你一個選擇，Jason。我知道你是出於必要而來到這裡的，但如果你跟我走，你就不會孤單一人。”

“去聯盟？”他搖了搖頭。 “我當忍者的日子很久以前就結束了。”

“當然，你不會在我父親的手下做事。”她看著她的指甲，似乎不感興趣，“你是大種姓的最後一名成員，如果你想要的話，我可以給妳擁有聯盟特權但是不用盲目奉獻給我父親的生活。”

“你有什麼還沒告訴我的，Talia？”他了解她。他知道她正在進行的這次談話裡還有很多沒給出的信息。

“你無需擔心。”她撫摸著他的臉頰。 “但是你要知道，在我的看顧之下，沒有任何事情會發生在你身上。你能選擇的。”

她站起來，伸出把他也拉了起來。她像她兒子一樣發出“t.t”的聲音，偷走了他的香煙，藏在她衣服裡的某個地方。

“你不准再抽煙了，Jason。”而且，好吧，這真的聽起來像個母親會說的一樣。看著他的時候，她的眼睛瞬間變得柔和，眼中的他顯然是經歷了一切後的一團亂。

一個想法浮現在他的腦海裡。

“你是那個把他們叫來的人。”她抬起眉毛，等待她說下去。“泰坦們。”

“哦，”她揮揮手結束這個話題。“是的，是我的一個手下。如果我無法釐清你與家人關係的現狀，我無法對情況作出真實的評估。“

“你監視了Damian？”他懷疑地說道。

“不要太荒謬。”她拍了拍他的胸部“我駭進了你們兩個攜帶的電子設備。”Jason哼了一聲。

“妳就像是－－ ”他忽然噤聲，整個局勢的重量再次落在了他的肩膀上。她嘆了口氣。

“我的提議仍然有效。如果你需要我，我就在附近。“

她簡短地向他點點頭，然後轉向頂層邊緣，準備跳起來。她停住，看了一下肩膀。

“Jason？”

“是的？”

“你的父親在這裡。”然後她跳了起來，留下腦中一片空白的Jason僵在原地。

*

當Jason試圖將Sheila從繩索中解放出來時，鮮血溢滿了他的肺部。但他知道。

他知道他不會活下來，在這樣重的傷勢下沒可能活命。他知道他受的一半以上都是致命傷，但至少他可以拯救他的媽媽，對吧？她背叛了他並不重要。即使他搞砸了一切，他仍然拯救了一個人。也許Bruce之後會感到自豪？

他呻吟著試圖不哭，因為這會阻止他解開繩結。Bruce。他再也見不到他了。他不會看到Alfred。或Barbara。或者Gordon。甚至沒有Dick愚蠢的屎臉。

他想念他的爸爸。即使Bruce不認為自己是他的爸爸，他曾經是。他必須是。而且Jason……Jason需要他。他想讓Bruce擁抱他。他想說他對於他逃跑了還有讓他失望還有辜負了他的事很遺憾。

他想對Bruce說他是最好的爸爸。

即便他不是他的兒子。

*

最後，就像Bruce所料想的那樣，當他抓到嘴唇叼著香煙的Jason時，煙已經殺死了他。

只是不是他們以為的方式。

Jason陷入了恐慌之中。他爬到他的房間，希望他可以收拾一些東西然後離開那裡。他可以設法坐上飛機，無論它把他帶到哪裡他都可以活上幾個月。當蝙蝠放棄尋找他時，他可以離開這個國家。他這方面非常優秀。看在上帝的份上，他已經在Bruce的鼻子下躲了將近一年，而且他一直都不聰明。

好吧，他也沒有很認真地找他。

Jason甚至都不知道為什麼他現在在意這個。這太荒謬了。他應該放心了，Jason已經將自己奉獻給法律和秩序的力量。他很想知道當你甚至沒有二十歲並且已經死過一次時是否有可能已經厭倦了活著。

他懷疑這可能是在他對統治哥譚的黑社會感興趣的日子裡，那些在行李袋中被割斷的頭部帶來的因果報應。

他把自己的想法轉移到另一個完全不同的行李袋上，他開始用內衣和槍把它塞滿。一條牛仔褲和一些襯衫。他穿著他最喜歡的靴子和紅色連帽衫。當Jason聽到走廊裡的聲響時，他剛剛爬到床上，拿起一包香煙和他的火焰匕首。其他人可能都認為這是有人磕磕絆絆的腳步聲。Jason在Bruce待了夠長時間，知道那是在蝙蝠瞄準的很好的一記射擊之後，目標失去知覺倒落在地的聲音。

“不，不，不，不，不。”在這短暫的第二次生命中他比以往任何時候的速度更快“他媽的。”

他一無所獲。然後有人破壞了他的門。在蝙蝠俠有時間掃視房間之前，Jason躍出了窗外，他的肩膀上扛著一個裝滿東西的行李袋，就像一名逃亡者或一個非常情緒化的聖誕老人。

他甚至也不能相信那些與Waller達成交易的人們。更糟糕了。

他很快意識到，他沒有計劃任何事情而他可能直接跳至第二次死亡。他甚至沒有鉤抓槍。女士們，先生們，恐慌發作了。因為這就是你父親踢開政府臥室門時你會幹出的事兒。你跳出去了。從建築物七樓的窗戶。如果他對他即將死去的事不那麼憤怒，Jason就會呻吟出聲。他內心的某樣東西抵抗了，讓他抓上眾多窗台的其中之一。如果你體重205磅，背著裝滿東西的行李袋，而你只有一隻手可用，這不是一個好主意。

“啊啊啊！他媽的！“他感覺到肌肉斷了。他確信他聽到了它撕裂的聲音。Jason體溫正逐漸飆升，他的肩膀可能在任何一分鐘裡都會脫臼。好消息是他離地面只有兩層樓。

“Jason！”蝙蝠俠向他咆哮。Jason無法專注於他所說的話。他的整條右臂都很痛。當他看到汽車停在他下面時，他感謝所有可以能載他一程的人。

在他決定再次跳起之前，他吸氣並吐氣兩回。他可以從二樓的高度掉下來。沒關係的。蝙蝠俠可能大喊大叫了什麼。操他媽的。他今晚不會抓住他。

Jason翻滾過汽車的引擎蓋，當他的手臂撞到地面時如果他像一個該死的失敗者一樣嚎叫出來的話，好吧，沒有人可以責怪他。他大汗淋漓，手臂現在可能脫臼了。當他聽到披風的嘶嘶聲劃開空氣時，他開始奔跑。

他不得不思考。他不得不計劃。他不得不停止考慮砍掉他的胳膊。

這裡有高級別的安全措施，一周中任何一天他都能處理任何情況但他的手臂是這種狀況…他需要重新評估。他需要一輛車。

不。有三個不同的操控台可以進入或離開機關。他在想什麼，來到這樣的地方？他應該意識到這是一個陷阱。

除非他偷走蝙蝠車。

但任何有系統權限（也稱Barbara）的人都可以依需要從外部控制這輛車。

“來吧，Todd，快想想。”奔跑時他抬起左手擦拭臉上的汗水，他的頸動脈可能從他的脖子上蹦出來了，他對此不會感到驚訝。

他可以聽到蝙蝠俠正加快速度。Jason認為他可能會說些什麼但是，自從他試圖讓Bruce殺死小丑失敗之後，Jason得知蝙蝠俠的話只是一種讓對手分心的手段。他現在不能分心。

他只需要活下來。

他跑得和他的腿能移動的一樣快，他右臂的疼痛讓生存本能啟動並控制了一切。他應該要帶著他的電話，這樣他就可以打電話給Waller。或Talia。

等等，十五分鐘前Talia不是在這嗎？她離開了嗎？她為什麼不留下來？

發燒已經影響了他的大腦。他需要盟友。

或一個暗堡。

是啊。

配有空調的舒適安靜的地底暗堡和Alfred的小餅乾。還有一些書。那些很重要。也許還有香煙。沒有人會打擾他。他可以邀請Alfred和Talia來聊天並喝茶。他們都喜歡喝茶，還有質疑Jason的人生決定。是的，他們會相處得很好。他們為什麼不呢？他們都說英國的語言啊。

Jason在眼前看到一個輪廓時回到現實，人影只是站在第一個操控台旁。他讓自己感到希望。這可能是Waller的一個手下。他們都認識他，他們可以聯繫他們的老闆並把蝙蝠踢出去。希望會如此。Jason把剩餘的精力朝那個方向奔跑。

而且，就在距離那裡幾英尺的地方，他看清了那是誰。Bruce把騎兵帶在身邊。Cassandra堅定而敏銳，她的眼睛跟隨著他的每一個動作，腳下躺著五個無意識的守衛。當她看到他的臉時，她露出了一個滑稽的表情，眼睛裡燒著控訴的火焰，她目光略過了他。

Jason絆到什麼東西而摔倒在地，沮喪地大叫著。為什麼他們這樣對他？ Cassandra為什麼這樣對他？他朝地上猛揍了一拳然後發現他用的是右手時馬上就後悔了。他再次怒吼。

“痛苦。”Cassandra指著他朝蝙蝠俠罵道。

“他從七樓跳下來，並且沒有任何緩衝。”蝙蝠俠告知她，儘管Jason感知到一絲懷疑，對於指控他傷害了Jason。他對自己的想法大笑不已。

“悲傷。”Cassandra皺起她的鼻子，似乎試圖用那鷹隼一樣的目光解讀Jason腦袋裡發生的一切。她不會喜歡的。“害怕。”她以憂慮的眼神總結。

蝙蝠俠開口說道：“就像我說的那樣－－”

“不，”Cassandra嘶聲打斷了他，“怕你。”

每個人都沉默了，空氣中瀰漫的緊張感幾可觸知。

Jason昏了過去。


	3. The Price of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我需要一位父親，而不是治療師”，話音從唇縫裡溢出來。他痛恨自己這一點。

如果有人問Jason，當他睜開眼睛時他預期會身處何地，他會回答阿卡漢。

他得到的更糟糕。 

他體內的沉重感告訴他，他被下了藥。手指下的觸感是其中一條床單。他感覺到濕氣。水滴在附近的某處與岩石相撞。他抬起頭，看到一群懸掛在洞穴天花板上的蝙蝠。

他的呼吸加快了。他的心臟狂跳著威脅要從內到外打破他的胸腔。而Jason實在太疲倦了。厭倦了害怕，受傷，奔跑和躲藏，以及對那些困擾著他的思想、夢境和家的較少的恐懼做出妥協。他最近一直哭泣地厲害，以至於他感到空虛。永遠在眼瞼後面等待的眼淚早已不復存在。 

他厭倦了感到厭倦。

他躺在那裡專注於他的呼吸，假裝再次睡著了。也許他還身處於另一場噩夢;也許他又死去了，沒能避免那個愚蠢的墜落。他聽到有什麼東西正在接近他的東西，並阻止自己緊張起來。一根尖銳的手指戳了戳他的肋骨。

“清醒。”Cassandra的聲音微妙而無可辯駁。在把目光轉向她之前，他咬緊牙關，吞嚥著。 “我保護。沒有傷害。“她把一縷頭髮從他臉上抹開。

“你不知道你在說些什麼，Cass。”他痛苦地笑了笑。如果切斷他的手腕並將他的血液全部交給Trigon，意味著可以讓他離開這個地方的話，他會很樂意這麼做的。 

不，他不害怕身體上的疼痛；他對此相當習以為常。他的思想和心靈都清楚他所恐懼的是什麼。真相。他會再次牽住死神的手以逃避悲傷，那種悲傷會將他拖到心靈裡那個不起眼的角落，在那裡，有著他所愛的人們外型的怪物們正等待著他們的盛宴。

他看著自己。有人（Alfred，最可能是他）照料了他的右臂並將其固定在Jason的胸前。他左臂上的針孔向他展示了他已經知道的事情，他被注射了一些東西。他不喜歡藥物。他們知道這一點。

“Jason。” 

他身體裡的每一條肌肉都像吉他弦一樣拉緊。他的傷口又開始發痛。他的呼吸停止了而非變得更快。

不。

每一次。該死的每一次他聽到那個聲音以不贊成和緊繃的方式呼喚他名字的時候，他的腦子就會回到十四歲，變回那個令人失望的存在。這就像那些在你作夢時夢到的那些夢境，並且你醒來時，卻不知道你還在作夢還是已經回到現實世界。因為你無法確定，你永遠不能確定你是不是已經逃出了那個夢境，因為，哦，多少次你夢見過這樣的真實場景。然後發生了一些事情，你的夢境變成了一場噩夢，抓住了你，把你壓制了很久，你不確定你能否再次醒來。

他意識到，他確實有一部分的他仍然渴望感情，渴望關注，以及所有那孩子認為他應得的東西。他仍然夢想著。而你最深的慾望經常用鋒利的爪子撕裂你，摧毀你的靈魂和希望，因為我們都是受虐狂，有時我們會渴望著正在殺死我們的任何東西。 

Jason知道，有些時候你要麼必須殺死夢想，要麼就殺了自己。

“不。”

他不確定他是否能下手殺死前者。

“小翅膀。” 

也許Talia感到擔憂終究是正確的。

他的下唇和他的雙手都顫抖著。Cass的手指在他起身時試圖穩住他。他設法用他能夠露出的最殘酷的假笑掩蓋住他的臉。

“你帶來了黃金男孩。”他從發緊的喉嚨裡擠出一聲冷笑。“如果你需要後援才能擊敗一個被下了藥的的傢伙，那你還真的是老了。”

“沒有人要和你打，Jay。”Dick的語氣充滿了太多的安撫性，他想揍他。非常用力的那種。Jason不是任何一種你會想帶回家的流浪貓。 

“呵，當然。”

“Jason。”他沒辦法看著Dick。他還沒有準備好應付那個卑鄙的狗屎。現在不能，永遠也不能。

“我現在是托特特工。你們面臨綁架和侵害行為的指控。“他挺起下巴，望著蝙蝠洞的地板。 “你們最好別管我，否則Amanda會讓你們好看。” 

“Jason少爺。” 

那個充滿愛與寬恕的老年人的聲音傳到了他耳邊。他轉身之快幾乎扭傷了自己的頸部。他摀住嘴巴抑制住一聲嗚咽。

“Alfred。” 

它幾乎連低語都算不上，但他確信那個人聽到了。他帶著溫柔的微笑歡迎他。 

“我親愛的孩子。”他本可以發誓他在Alfred的聲音裡聽到了一絲顫抖。

“你檢查了結果嗎，Alfred？”那個—－不能—－被說出名字—－的人在他的左邊說話。

“是的，先生。”Alfred冷冷地說，額頭上的眉毛抬得老高。 “僅僅是一點點尼古丁，僅此而已。” 

現在，那雙冷酷的雙眼轉向杰森。

但他內心的一些東西告訴他這是不對的。

“我昏倒了多久？”他開始恐慌。

“不過一小時， B和Cass帶你來了這裡所以也許是兩三個小時。”Dick回答道。Jason看著Alfred確認。他點點頭，非常肯定。

但那是不可能的－－

“你欠我們一個解釋。”在沉默方面的冠軍幾乎咆哮出聲。

“我不欠你什麼。”他頸部的血管在那時肯定非常努力地發揮功能。“我打破了協議，我離開了你的城市。找到一份合法的工作。你想讓我解釋什麼，嗯？”

“Jason少爺，您父親的意思是，”Alfred在看到Jason緊握住拳頭的時候停頓了一會兒。Jason想知道Bruce是否有類似的反應。“您現在正在為一個有那種聲譽的女人工作，這似乎並不是您以前傾向去做的事情。更不用說根據神諭的圖像，那天晚上您看起來相當，啊，受影響。”

“影響。”

他哼了一聲。

“Jay。”Dick走近他。

“你喜歡那樣，不是嗎？把所有的事情歸咎於一種影響。池水，瘋狂，只要能讓你不用接受事實什麼理由都可以。”

“什麼事實？”Bruce的聲音很脆弱。

“我沒有－－”他清了清嗓子。“我想殺了那傢伙。我做了。但我沒有意識到我正在這麼做。”

“是有人……？”

“不，是我。但我－－如果我清醒的話，我就不會這麼做。”他用手揉著臉，嘆了口氣。

沉默落在蝙蝠洞裡，所有的目光都轉在他身上，而Jason只希望他可以消失在空氣中。

這正是他不得不離開的原因。判決。那些目光。來自於他所謂的家庭成員的辯護感。他們沒有足夠的動機去提防他。他知道接下來會發生什麼。

讓我們來幫助你。

Jason，你需要就醫。

你不是一個人。

但他是。他們讓事情變得更糟。他需要安寧，而且他肯定在那個家庭裡絕不會得到任何東西。他們會像獵鷹一樣跟踪他，讓他覺得自己不可靠，他會懷疑自己並試圖逃跑。

“你需要治療”Bruce被自己的話嗆住了。當他們的目光相遇時，Jason完全知道他在想些什麼。

那時候一個更小一號的Jason穿著小精靈靴－－Alfred不得不調整大小，因為他們對他來說太大了－－和一個綠色的多米諾面具。在那時一個更加幼小的Jason衝進他莊園裡的全新房間裡嚎啕大哭。那是一年中的某個時期，對於惡棍來說太熱了，不肯留在家裡，所以順理成章的，有人綁架了Jason，以便將蝙蝠誘入陷阱。他們沒有對他做任何事情，只是因為他們抓住了他，把他扔在他們的肩膀上，雙手落在他的大腿上部以穩住自己和Jason……

他瘋了。

謎語人，毒藤女，那些暴徒－－他們都在盯著他看。一根針可能掉了下來，它會在沉默的海洋中發出震耳欲聾的聲音。Jason的呼吸讓他疲憊不堪，毒藤女似乎靠得很近，試圖安慰他。

就在那一刻Bruce決定打破窗戶闢出入口。Jason閃電般衝出大樓，一路不停歇地飛盪和奔跑，直到他安全地藏進他的臥室裡。他搖晃著他的身體，雙臂抱在膝蓋上，在他窩在大房間中最遠的角落裡哭泣時，Alfred敲了他的門。  
他就那樣睡著了，醒來時肌肉酸痛，感覺空虛。當Jason走進廚房並開始咀嚼一些食物時，Alfred沒有說什麼。

Bruce從未提及過它。

毒藤女曾經有過。

他不需要告訴她事情的經過，她就是猜出來了。她沒有再次襲擊他，她回到她的實驗室，並告訴他如果他對生物學有任何疑問，他們可以約個時間在溫室裡見面。

Jason曾經想過，如果他曾經接受過她的提議，那將會有怎樣的不同，但他實在太害怕面對那唯一一個他曾對其說起他最糟糕的噩夢的人了。也許羅賓遜公園比韋恩莊園空蕩蕩的走廊所帶來的寂寞好得太多。比Bruce的缺席好得太多。

唯有Alfred是他的生命線。

“我需要一位父親，而不是治療師。”話音從唇縫裡溢出來。他痛恨自己這一點。

他挺直了肩膀並轉過身來，準備要離開這個該死的縈繞心頭的鬼地方。

“Jason。”

而就只是一句，這個混蛋所說的一句話，讓他崩潰了。

他太過疲倦於爭吵，怨恨和關心那些忍不住一次又一次一再傷害他的人了。

而這實在太哀傷了，了解到唯一曾經關心過你的人就是那些慢慢摧毀你的人。

但那裡也有一些令人感到自由的東西。

“我知道你為什麼會這麼做。”他轉過臉去面對Bruce，儘管他的視線沒有經過男人胸前的蝙蝠。他的目光描摹出他喉嚨上傷疤的輪廓，這就是為什麼他幾乎沒辦法看著在鏡中反射的自己的原因。“你愛的孩子不是我。你想要擺脫那頭玷污回憶的怪物。”只有洞穴中蝙蝠的低低啾鳴是可以聽見的聲音。“沒關係的，我不會拿著收養文件來針對你。我知道我不是你的Jay。”他聳了聳肩。

他看到Bruce的手握成了拳頭。Jason為自己做好準備要迎接一擊了，預想中的拳頭並沒有來到，他做了個鬼臉。

“少爺－－ ”當Bruce急劇吸氣時，Alfred打斷了他。

“而我－－ ”Jason需要讓他們知道。至少Alfred需要知道。“我愛你們。你們所有人。而這實在太難了。愛著你們永遠不會停止這份痛苦。而且我需要它停下來。”他無助地看著Alfred，好像他能回答這股想要被傾聽的突然的衝動一樣。“這裡的每一個人內心裡都有一幅對我的構想：糟糕的羅賓，失敗的兒子，可恥的兄弟，魯莽的那一個，街頭老鼠－－”

“這樣說不公平，Jay。”Dick懇求地看著他。

“你們全都試圖讓我符合你們心目中的版本，而我並不是其中的任何一個。”Jason嘆了口氣。“我甚至都不知道為什麼你們表現的一副這麼受冒犯的樣子。沒有人想要我在這裡。”

“這絕對是錯誤的。”Alfred尖銳地說道，鋼鐵般的雙眼直盯著他的方向。

“我知道你沒有這麼想，Alfred。”Jason安慰道。“但他們只看到一個似曾相識的器皿。一件他們需要修補的東西。我只是一個玻璃櫃和一堆關於作為羅賓的我如何做錯事的謊言。”

他吞嚥了一下，看到Alfred的手是如何顫抖的，嘴巴抿成堅定的一線，否則他的嘴唇會發抖。Alfred永遠會是他最大的遺憾。

但是每個人都知道Jason從來沒有機會與Bruce競爭Alfred的忠誠。沒關係，至少他的愛並沒有傷害過他，而像一條溫暖的毯子一樣，幫助Jason擊敗了夜晚糾纏著他內心的噩夢。

“如果我對我的復活能有發言權的話，我會把這些浪費的歲月贈給你。因為你應當得到幸福，Alfred，我希望你是永生不朽的，因為沒有你的世界不值得活下去。”Jason笑了一下。“把你放在一個會因為選擇了Bruce而心情不好的位置是不公平的。我知道他是你的孩子。上帝啊，Alfred，我知道的。我希望我能忍受所有的一切並留在你身邊，但我從未如此堅強。”他的聲音正在顫抖著。“我可能還不相信，Alf，但我曾被告知我值得更好的。”

“確實如此。”Alfred深吸了一口氣，在轉身匆匆離開蝙蝠洞之前，向一個驚訝的Jason點了點頭。

Jason看到Cassandra跟著，快速而沉默。

他往後退了幾步，想要在他，好吧，和其他人之間創造一些距離。

Jason終於允許自己看著Bruce，戴著面罩，肌肉緊繃。他的表情比以前任意時候都更為冷酷。

Jason在某種程度上來說感到失望。一陣痛苦敲響了他的心門，讓他想起了所有他不是的一切。他永遠無法達到的那一切。

Dick一臉傷心欲絕的凝視著他。

當Jason懇求並高喊著讓他離開阿卡姆時，Dick甚至沒有眨一下眼睛。

他身後響起一聲輕柔的撲通聲。他對那腳步聲的重量實在是太熟悉了。她的手溫柔地落在他的肩膀上，安慰而堅定。當Jason感覺到記憶中她嘴唇的觸感貼在他的臉頰上時，他震驚地睜開眼睛。轉瞬即離，他甚至以為是自己想像出來的。

“Talia。”Bruce呸道。牙關緊咬，身體準備好進行攻擊。

“親愛的，你還好嗎？”她的手讓Jason的臉轉向她，她的眼睛在尋找……某種東西。她似乎很滿意。

“帶我離開這裡。”阿拉伯語從他的口中說出，感覺像是記憶裡一種古老而安全的東西，帶來了在聯盟裡對訓練和課程的回憶以及平靜的集中力。他沒有發現他的大腦還能夠記住他很多年前就落下的語言。

“如你所願。”Talia看起來氣勢洶洶。就像一個即將撕裂敵人的復仇女神，準備在他們的哭泣中享用盛宴。“你在這裡已經沒有什麼可留戀的了。”

“不行。”Bruce向前一步，恨意在他的嘴角扭曲的弧度上清晰可見。

“你已經聽到了這個男孩說的話，親愛的。你不值得成為Jason的父親。”Talia的話語凍結了他們之間的空氣。”你甚至一半以上的時間都不知道我們的Damian身處何處。我是那個在過去兩個月裡阻止了四次針對他的暗殺的人。而且我不會再讓你傷害Jason了。”她發出嘶嘶聲並挺直了肩膀，”從現在開始，Jason是我的兒子。他由我來保護，由我來照顧，由我來引以為豪。”

“這只是妳報復Bruce的一種方式。”Dick不屑地說道。

“哦，相信我，”她傲慢地嘲笑“我對這麼一個，”她皺起鼻子。“逼得他曾經發誓保護和關愛的孩子幾乎自殺的男人沒有任何事情可做。”

“Talia。”Jason緊張起來。

“當你的孩子在你手臂伸手便可觸及的範圍，你卻選擇割開他的喉嚨，而不是殺死他的兇手的時候，你就已經喪失了權利，沒資格再宣稱他是你的。”她轉向Dick。“而你，Richard，如此強大和英勇，”她看起來像一隻即將發動攻擊的野生動物。“當你把他扔進那個地獄時，你沒有聽到他的哭聲。你明明知道他根本沒有精神不穩定。你讓他和謀殺他的兇手困在一起。和他的父親一樣選擇了那個神經病。“

“妳膽敢這麼說－－ ”

“Tals，算了，他們不值得。”Jason疲憊地嘆了口氣。喉嚨裡又有一個腫塊威脅著要窒息他。

求求妳，帶我離開這裡。無論哪裡都行。因為家永遠不會是選擇之一。

她美麗的眼睛穿透了他的靈魂，清除了他心中的疑慮。她會陪著他度過這一切。

如果Jason說他沒有對全新開始的可能性感到興奮，那他絕對是撒謊。

*

“你餓了嗎？”Talia的手指在方向盤上敲擊，不時地瞥他一眼。

“沒有。”

“水？”

“呃，不。”

她嘆了口氣。

“你還好嗎？”

“不好。”

“你想要－－？”

“Talia，拜託。”

“那麼你想讓我做什麼呢？”她全神貫注地皺起了眉頭，好像她正在阻止自己看著他懶散的身影。

“妳就－－開車吧。”

“你知道我們不是Thelma和Louise，對嗎？”

儘管腦子裡還處於陰暗的混亂，他還是哼了一聲。他發誓他看到Talia微笑。Jason再次向後靠著，欣賞著他正高速離開的世界，路燈的影子投射在他臉上，他的手懸掛在窗外。在這個距離，警笛的聲音幾乎被遺忘了，他可以聽到他頭髮上吹過的風的平靜呼嘯，白色的額髮在他的眼前叛逆地舞動著。他幾乎希望他有一支香煙來搭配這副美景。

Jason頓了一下，看著星辰，由於污染幾不可見，然後轉移他的視線看向身旁的女人。

“嘿，Talia？”

“是的，親愛的？”她正專注前往大都會必須轉向的車道。

這幾乎是一個奇蹟，沒有任何一隻蝙蝠跟著。蝙蝠洞中的事態急轉直下，糟糕的程度讓Jason相信他們會將他鍊在牆上以阻止他。而Alfred，這位聖徒，挺身而出，以捍衛Jason離去的意願。如果當他離開蝙蝠洞時眼睛變得更紅了，沒有人敢對此發表評論。

尤其是Jason。

“我能信任妳嗎？”

“是的。”她的右眉毛抬高到她黑色的髮線。

“是時候和我誠實以對了，Tals。”他尖銳地說道。

“你的意思是什麼？”她的表情沒有洩漏一絲破綻，所以Jason需要盡可能地說出自己的觀點。

“這很有趣，你知道。”他慢慢地說著－－從容地－－全神貫注於那個看著他長大成人並墜落並再重新經歷一次的城市。“因為Alfred做了一些測試，抽取了我的血液樣本。”

他轉身看到了她那石頭般的表情。

“想像一下，當他告訴我我體內只有一點點尼古丁時，我有多驚訝，”他哼了一聲，他的心臟像鳥兒的翅膀一樣顫動著他的胸腔。“你知道尼古丁需要至少一個星期才能被人體的系統代謝掉，而我最近就像卡車司機一樣猛抽煙。”  
當她的長發在從敞開的窗戶吹進的風裡飄動，牙關緊咬時，她臉上的尖銳邊緣似乎切割了夜晚。

“我一直都知道你對我隱瞞了一些東西，但如果這就是我所想的……”他沮喪地用右手擦了擦臉。“這是增強再生，超人類能力，Talia。”

他在每個單詞都增加了聲量。她怎麼可以之前都沒告訴他？

“Talia。”她終於看著他。“我究竟會不會死去？”他突然頓悟地睜開眼睛。“我會變老嗎？”

沉默在夜晚降臨，驅使他們分開，將他們推入他們最令人不安的思路。

直到他們到達大都會的郊區，Talia才用柔和的聲音回答。

“我們不確定，我的愛。”


End file.
